


"Don't worry baby, no need to fight"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Breigns, Hand Jobs, M/M, prompt, wrestling kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Blood was in the air, the scent of it strong and for Roman all he wanted to do was wreck the fucker before him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't worry baby, no need to fight"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested the following:
> 
> "All I want is a fight turned sexual and blood in each of their mouths when they kiss. How the fight turns sexual and how the blood is spilled is up to the author. I just need consensual, angry hate sex between these two. The sex does not have to anal. In fact, I'm partial to angry handjobs."
> 
> Found another I had no trouble wanting to tackle. I've written these two before once and it was a lot of fun, hope this meets the anon's request.

This was past the point of being stopped.

Blood was in the air, the scent of it strong and for Roman all he wanted to do was wreck the fucker before him.

Bray fancied himself so indestructible or at least that's what Roman got from those preachings and tirades the other man was famously known for. Bray had unfortunately picked a fight with the wrong man, he'd picked a fight with a dog that's bite was as big as his bark. 

Roman had been gathering his thoughts about the Rumble, his belt being on the line when Wyatt had appeared to taunt him of his future failures to keep _what wasn't his to begin with_. After that, well things turned how they would always when it came to the two of them, violent. Roman had punched the patriarch of the Wyatt clan, shoving him into an empty locker room in the process. Bray's step had faltered being caught off guard but he had bounced back with a headbutt to the Samoan. 

Every ounce of frustration had poured out of Roman in that moment. Every single fucking annoyance up to now had exploded through his fists, every damn _boo_ to every god damn _you don't deserve it_ comment thrown at him for the past year was all he could hear. His forearm came down on Bray's face, his laughter was only driving him further up the wall. " **Stop fucking laughing** " Roman growled at the other man, lifting him slightly by the scruff of his shirt only to slam him back down on the floor. Bray pried Roman's hands off, thrusting his hips upwards in an effort to topple the other off of him. Roman's teeth were red, his lip was busted open and he was sure there was a cut on the inside of his cheek. Bray wasn't looking to good either, there was a nasty cut above his eyebrow and his lip was cut as well.

Bray managed to topple Roman off and quickly got on him, trying to pin his arms down, he spat blood on Roman's face causing the man to momentarily lose his grip. Bray's hands quickly wrapped around Roman's neck tightly. "You deserve nothing, you hear me boy?! Every failure in your life is edged on your skin, the boy king won't ever be accepted." Bray leaned down closer, Roman's choked gasps were right on his lips. "You pathetic boy." Roman's dug his nails into Bray's forearms in every possible attempt to get the other man to stop choking him. " _Superman_ can't even save himself." Bray sneered but failed to notice Roman reaching for his World title. He used the belt to hit Bray right in the side of his head and used that very momentum to shove the brunette off of him.

Bray blinked several times, the blow leaving him a bit dazed. He could feel blood drip into his eye, Roman grabbing his leg and a growl that sounded something like of an animal ready to kill. "You fucking bastard, Im tired of you trying to get into my damn head!" Roman shouted. Bray kicked him causing Roman to fall backwards a pained groan escaping him. Bray sat up against the wall, he wiped some of the excess blood on his face with the back of his hand. A grin was evident on his lips as Roman slowly got up using the wall closest to him as support. "You're easy Roman, you're minds too predictable." Bray chuckled, little droplets of blood escaping his mouth. Roman watched as Bray got to his feet. his body was tense with anger. "The world sees it too, s'why they fuck with your head so much, no matter how calm and collected you seem to be." Bray moved his jaw, the pops loud enough for Roman to hear.

There was Wyatt, always some semblance of truth in his little white lies. Everything he said always stayed nested in your head long enough to become the only truth you could accept. Roman smoothed his hair back and spat out. Bray was still saying something when he charged at him again this time he didn't punch him.

He kissed him.

Hard enough to draw more blood.

Roman wanted to just fucking lose himself in something so basic as this. Bray kissed back surprisingly enough, just as hard. The smack to Roman's face did surprise him, or at least bring him back from whatever fucked mindset he was on. Bray glared at him, Roman grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him again. He could feel Bray trying to squirm away, hands wrapping again around Roman's neck. "Go on, fucking do it, kill me." Roman's forehead pressed against the younger man's forehead. "You don't have the guts to do it, even if that bitch you talk about told you so." Roman's smirk further infuriated Bray.

How the fuck had they ended up like this? When had Roman began to undo Bray's pants? Why did Bray go along with it and shove his own hand down Roman's pants? None of these questions would be answered and Roman knew that much, he knew there was no reason to analyze this and make something out of it. He was hard, they both were, there's blood on their tongues and Bray's biting his neck to muffle a grunt as Roman swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock. Every god damn thing before this natural euphoric feeling didn't matter. Roman wanted to get off, and Bray had a good grip on his length and a pace that would soon make him spill. Roman's kissed him, he tasted blood and something he could only describe as just pure animalistic instinct. 

Nothing was said between the two. Roman quickened his pace as did Bray and soon enough they were both spilling. Roman groaned out as he came, not fully catching what Bray said as he came too. Not soon after Bray had shoved him back, wiping his hand on his own pant leg. Roman breathed hard as he fixed his pants. By the time he leaned down to pick up his title Bray was gone.

Roman leaned back against the wall, he closed his eyes and did his best to not dwell on this.

Whatever the fuck this was.


End file.
